


The Winter Solstice

by Lord_Elmo22



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Elmo22/pseuds/Lord_Elmo22
Summary: This was supposed to be for the Zutara Angst challenge but low and behold, I missed the mark. Whoops.
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	The Winter Solstice

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be for the Zutara Angst challenge but low and behold, I missed the mark. Whoops.

The Winter Solstice.

One of the most beloved days of the year to Katara and her people. A day of celebration and remembrance. It had been some time since she last came south. An old, withered Katara looked out from beyond her veranda, recollecting the memories of years past. 

When she and Sokka were no taller than penguin seals, having snowball fights throughout the village. All the while, Gran Gran and her mother made stew. Oh how simple things were then…

Then celebrating the Solstice with the love of her life, a once banished prince of the nation that murdered her mother. Now Firelord and father to her daughter. Never in a thousand years would one expect the heir of the Fire Nation’s throne to be born in an igloo, swaddled betwixt pelts and furs neath the dancing light of the Aurora. 

She recalled the pain, throbbing and unrelenting. How her screams filled the air until joined by her newborn’s. And most poignantly, katara remembered his presence, reassuring her through every step.

Katara’s frail grip tightened on the banister, dwelling on the thought of Zuko.

For today marked her first year without him…

It wasn’t a battle nor foul play that robbed her of her husband, but rather the slow unyielding flow of time. Long had Katara hoped she would pass a day after Zuko, so she’d never know the pain of having to be without him. But alas, fate was not so merciful.

The radiant smile that once served as a beacon for her family; now irreparably dimmed. None of their four children could provide much comfort. Not her eldest, not her sons (oh how they looked like him), not even her youngest daughter, who had invited her here.

Eyes still closed amidst the laughter of her grandchildren, she would feel the sudden pressure of another hand against her right palm. The master waterbender opened her eyes, fully expecting her youngest, but found no one. Through her mitten, Katara felt the sensation sprawl, intertwining with her own digits. Strangely enough, she felt no fear as the phantom caressed her hand.

And for the first time in countless months, Katara smiled, bringing her off hand toward her betrothal necklace; the brilliant red gem set ablaze in the moonlight.

Making no attempt to stifle her tears, Katara spoke just loud enough for him to hear.

“Thank you, My Love...”


End file.
